He Fumbles at Your Spirit
by rapink93
Summary: Supposedly the friend stage. Quil and Claire are only supposed to be friends. Just friends. But what happens when they share an intimate kiss. Short and cute one-shot that explores a moment in their relationship. Told by Claire in 2nd POV.


**Authors Note: My attempt at overcoming my writer's block. Claire's fifteen and enjoys a nice picnic with Quil. **

He fumbles at your spirit

As players at the keys

Before they drop full music on;

He stuns you by degrees,

-Emily Dickinson

**Claire POV**

Quil is the woods. He's the sun. He's the breeze that blows through your hair. He's the warm breath that you feel as his words envelope you into deep conversation. He is the sweat that forms when he holds your hand tight. He is the autumn leaves that have dropped to the ground; brown, golden, russet. He is everything.

But you are nothing. Your cheek presses into the crook of his arm as he cradles your head. You are nothing as his fingers play in your hair, melting you to, if possible, even more nothingness. You stare at the sky, trying desperately to make your attention stay on the puffy cloud, shaped like some unnatural rabbit.

"Ready to eat Claire Bear?"

"Um yeah I'm ready"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

You shake your head frantically back and forth, cursing yourself for revealing anything that would lead to his accusation. _Nothing's wrong Quil. Nothing at all. Nothing you can see._..

He hands you a sandwich and a bag of potato chips. He's still staring at you and you turn your head to the side, knowing that he can read you like a book. You take a bite of your sandwich and chew slowly, willing yourself to swallow and take another bite._ I'm eating Quil. See I'm fine. A little confused, but fine none the less._

"Claire, you sure you're alright"

"Yes I'm alright. Please stop asking me that"

"You just look a little funny is all. Did you get a good night's rest"

_No._ "Yeah" _Liar. _

It's silent now. He doesn't want to upset you so he keeps quiet. You feel bad, for making him feel bad, for making you feel bad. Life is nothing but a bunch of twist and turns. You need to break the tension.

"So no pack stuff today, huh?" You had known of his secret since you were 12. He told you everything, from vampires to imprinting. When you were 13 you found out that he had actually imprinted on you. Your reaction wasn't surprise or shock but relief. You knew that he would be yours forever. It was easy to get it out of him even though he promised the pack and your parents that he wouldn't tell. It made you idly wonder how much power you actually had over him.

"Naw, no pack stuff. I took the whole day off for you."

"Ah, now I feel special." You smile and its not a fake reassuring smile but a real one. He could evoke these real smiles easily and he knew it. He smiles back and for a second you see something. Something like complacency mixed with desperation mixed with...want. It doesn't last long and he quickly turns away from you. This look, this look that is so complicated yet so simple and real, makes you a little less insecure. A little more confident.

"Quil can I ask you something and you promise to tell me the truth"

His head is tilted away from you but you can see his head nod.

"When do your feelings, you know your imprinting feelings, go from a friend love to a lover love?" The question sounds idiotic but was the best way you could phrase it. You knew he would understand it.

He is shocked. His head snaps back toward you. His eyes are wide and his mouth is slack. You think he is more surprised by you asking the question than the question itself.

"You promised, remember? No going back on your word."

"But i can't - I mean, I can't tell you"

"But you promised. Please Quil! I'm just curious is all" You take his hand in yours and hold it against your chest. He closes his eyes and his fist slowly loosens and your small hands are suddenly lost in his big hand.

"There's no time limit on it. At least I don't think there is. But it's usually later on in the relationship"

"Okay" And without even realizing what you are doing, you kiss his knuckle. Then the others. Then you softly kiss his fingertips. "Thank you"

His face is calm and serene. He is relieved, you think. You swallow hard and loosen his grip on your hand. You move closer to him not really in control of your actions anymore. His arms engulf you into an awkward hug. He rocks slowly back and forth, his cheek rests on your hair.

Although you're glad that he answered the question at all, you are not completely satisfied. "So how long do you think it will take?"

Seconds turn to minutes and he still doesn't answer. But you are desperate. "Quil..."

"Claire" Quil whispers your name. He runs a single finger across your bottom lip. You love the tingling warmth it creates and crave more heat.

And suddenly you are close to him. So close. Closer than you have ever gotten. You can see the light hazel that outlines his dark pupils. His face is only an inch apart from yours and you know that he will not move any closer. He will not close the space. But you feel that he will not turn away either. He welcomes you. You take the first move.

Slowly, very slowly... And then suddenly your lips touch and your heart is elated. His lips are warm and moist and you treasure the moment, imprinting his scent to your memory so it will always be there; sketched in the back of your mind.

The kiss is innocent and light and _should_ be enough, but you are greedy and press yourself closer to him, enveloping your arms around his neck. Your lips are hard against his, wanting nothing more but for him to open himself up to you, even more than he already has.

You untangle your arms and lay backwards pulling him (with his help) down upon you. He holds his weight so that he is not crushing you, but creating a delicious friction that makes the butterflies in your stomach increase.

But now he is in control. He kisses you lightly. Once. Twice. He sits back up and pulls you up too. He holds your hands against his chest.

"Claire we can't. Soon - but not yet. Not yet." His face is solemn and you know that he can easily be swayed to do _anything_ you want. But you nod your head in agreement. You are not too keen on doing _it_ in the woods on a dirty blanket.

He holds you tight against him again, and in a way, you think, he has already opened himself up completely to you.

Quil is everything. He's the warmth radiating off his body. The broad shoulders that you can easily lay your head upon and doze off to sleep. He is the cloudy sky. He is the rain.

You are_ something_. Now that Quil has given himself over to you completely, you are something. You are the smiles that light up his face. You are the contented sighs that escape his lips.

His fingers playfully fumble with your hair, touching your spirit and soul.

**Horny Claire wants to go all the way. Ha ha! Funny, Rite?! Please r and r. Reviews are much appreciated. Yeah i kno it's weird that i wrote in second person but idk it seemed pretty cool as i was writing it.  
**


End file.
